The present invention relates to computational rigs stowed on board aircraft.
It is known that, in such a computational rig, the software program, intended to implement the various functions which said rig is to perform, is supported by a memory block comprising at least one non-volatile electronic memory, that is to say one which ensures the remanence of the information which it contains in the absence of electrical supply. It is known moreover that this software program is not frozen over time, but that, on the contrary, it undergoes upgrades intended to improve the operation of said rig.
Thus, there is cause to modify the software program of said memory block.
To do this, the basic solution consists in dismantling said computational rig from the aircraft and removing it to a workshop, where it is opened to allow the replacement or reprograming of said memory block, and in then refitting said computational rig on the aircraft. It goes without saying that such a solution is neither easy nor rapid. Moreover, it is expensive since the de-installing of the computational rig entails the brief but total unavailability of the aircraft.